Police Squad!
| first_aired = March 4, 1982 | last_aired = July 8, 1982 | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 6 | list_episodes = #Episodes | followed_by = ''The Naked Gun'' film series | website = | audio_format = Mono | picture_format = 480i }} Police Squad! is an American television comedy series broadcast in 1982, created by David Zucker, Jim Abrahams, and Jerry Zucker, and starring Leslie Nielsen as Frank Drebin. A spoof of police procedurals, the series featured Zucker, Abrahams and Zucker's usual sight gags, wordplay and non sequiturs. While a parody of many television shows and movies, it bore a particular resemblance to the Lee Marvin cop show, M Squad (especially the opening credits) and the late 1960s series Felony Squad.The creators stated this in a featurette for The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear. Although cancelled after six episodes, the show spawned ''The Naked Gun'' film series. In 2013, TV Guide ranked it #7 on their list of 60 shows that were "Cancelled Too Soon".Roush, Matt (June 3, 2013). "Cancelled Too Soon". TV Guide. pp. 20 and 21 Overview Police Squad! was created by Zucker, Abrahams and Zucker, who had all previously worked together on The Kentucky Fried Movie and Airplane!. Despite critical acclaim, the show was cancelled by ABC after just six episodes. The show gained a strong cult following through repeat broadcasts, which led to ''The Naked Gun'' film series. Many gags from the show were recycled for all three films. Alan North played the role of Captain Ed Hocken on the show; in the films, the role was played by George Kennedy. Peter Lupus co-starred as Officer Norberg, but in the films, O.J. Simpson appeared as the similarly named Officer Nordberg. Ed Williams, who played scientist Ted Olson on the show, reprised his role in the films, making him and Nielsen the only two actors from the series to appear in the movies. Robert Goulet, who appeared as one of the "special guest stars" who were invariably killed off at the beginning of their episodes, appeared as the villain Quentin Hapsburg in the [[The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear|second Naked Gun film]]. Dr. Joyce Brothers played herself in the [[The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!|first Naked Gun film]]. She also played herself in the fourth episode of the show. Each episode featured end credits over a 1970s' style freeze frame of the final scene, except that the frame was not frozen – the actors simply stood motionless in position while other activities (pouring coffee, a convict escaping, a chimpanzee throwing paper) continued around them. Episodes Each episode had two different titles. The first title was shown on the screen, while announcer Hank Simms (famous for his announcing style on Quinn Martin Detective shows), reads the second one instead. The episodes were written to be shown in a specific order, which was indicated on-screen in two ways. Firstly, the episode number often corresponds to the number of garbage cans that Frank's car crashes into when it arrives at the crime scene. Secondly, during each episode's epilogue sequence, either Drebin or Hocken states that the guilty party brought to justice is being sent to Stateville Prison – and lists all the characters sent there from previous episodes, in reverse order, where applicable. Cast Leslie Nielsen portrayed Sergeant Frank Drebin, Detective Lieutenant Police Squad. Jerry Zucker explained that the name Drebin was picked blindly from the phone book. Zucker, Abrahams and Zucker had met Nielsen when working on Airplane! (1980) and felt their kind of humor matched. The team felt Nielsen would be perfect as Drebin as the character lampooned the roles Nielsen had played in television dramas such as The Bold Ones: The Protectors and S.W.A.T.. Ed Williams co-starred as lab technician Ted Olson; Williams had been a science teacher for many years and had done a little acting. Zucker, Abrahams and Zucker were amazed by his performance. *Leslie Nielsen as Detective Frank Drebin *Alan North as Captain Ed Hocken *Peter Lupus as Officer Norberg *Ed Williams as Ted Olson, Scientist *William Duell as Johnny the Snitch *Ronald "Tiny Ron" Taylor as Al Of the main cast, Nielsen, Taylor, and Wiliams were the only ones who returned and portrayed their original characters in ''The Naked Gun'' film series. Captain Ed Hocken was portrayed by George Kennedy in the film series, while O. J. Simpson played Officer Nordberg. Production Opening sequence The show's opening sequence was a satire on traditional opening sequences of crime dramas at that time, and of the 1960s, particularly M Squad and various Quinn Martin shows such as The Fugitive and particularly The New Breed (which also starred Nielsen). Hank Simms, who had worked as an announcer for some of Quinn Martin's programs, announced the title of each episode, though the spoken title never matched the title caption. The sequence introduces Nielsen and North as their characters during a shoot out, as well as Abraham Lincoln impersonator Rex Hamilton, who dramatically returns gunfire to John Wilkes Booth. Hamilton never appeared in the show itself. Another recurring gag used in the opening sequence was the introduction of a "special guest star", a celebrity who was introduced but immediately murdered during the credits. Lorne Greene, Georg Stanford Brown, Robert Goulet, William Shatner, Florence Henderson and William Conrad appeared as special guest stars during the show's run. A scene with John Belushi, tied to blocks of concrete under water, was filmed but replaced with footage of Henderson, due to Belushi's subsequent death before the episode was broadcast. Belushi's death came as a shock to Zucker, Abrahams and Zucker, as they had joked about it after he almost choked during the filming of the scene. A list of possible celebrity death shots was included on the show's DVD release in 2006. Writing The show was set to mock cop procedurals the same way Airplane! mocked disaster movies. Zucker, Abrahams and Zucker wrote the pilot episode, in which most straight lines were directly copied from an M Squad episode. Pat Proft, who had worked with Zucker, Abrahams and Zucker on Airplane! and The Kentucky Fried Movie, wrote the third episode. Robert Wuhl was invited to join the writing staff after he had auditioned for the lead role in Airplane!. He co-wrote the show's second and sixth episodes with Tino Insana. Both episodes contained cultural references to old movies such as On the Waterfront and The French Connection. In the audio commentary Wuhl recorded for the DVD release, he mentioned that it was a nice opportunity, but that he did not really feel a connection with the show, especially because of its short run. Music The opening and closing music was penned by composer Ira Newborn. The jumping big band/blues theme (a parody of the M Squad theme composed and performed by Count Basie) was retained for the Naked Gun movies, along with the opening police-light visual of the Police Squad! series. It has been covered by some swing-style dance bands on CD, and has even been scored in marching-band style by arranger Paul Jennings. Awards and nominations ;Emmy AwardsAdvanced Primetime Awards Search from the Emmy Awards website ;Other awards Cancellation ABC announced the cancellation of Police Squad! after four of its six episodes had aired in March 1982. The final two episodes were aired that summer. According to the DVD Commentary of "A Substantial Gift" (episode 1), then-ABC entertainment president Tony Thomopoulos said "Police Squad! was cancelled because "the viewer had to watch it in order to appreciate it." What Thomopoulos meant was that the viewer had to pay very close attention to the show in order to get much of the humor, while most other TV shows did not demand as much effort from the viewer. In its annual "Cheers and Jeers" issue, TV Guide magazine called the explanation for the cancellation "the most stupid reason a network ever gave for ending a series." Matt Groening, creator of The Simpsons, has said, "If Police Squad! had been made twenty years later, it would have been a smash. It was before its time. In 1982 your average viewer was unable to cope with its pace, its quick-fire jokes. But these days they'd have no problems keeping up, I think we've proved that." Home video releases In 1985, Paramount Home Video first released all six episodes of the show on VHS, Betamax, and LaserDisc; Paramount released the show on two separate volumes: Police Squad!: Help Wanted! and More! Police Squad!, each volume containing three episodes. On the release of the show, Washington Post critic Tom Shales commented "People can rent them and laugh, and then cry that ABC was so cruel." Paramount and CBS DVD first released the series on DVD in 2006 in a keepcase, on one disc. The DVD contained various extras, including actual production notes from network executives, a "freeze-frame" that was filmed but never used, bloopers, casting tests, and an interview with Nielsen. Zucker, Abrahams and Zucker, producer Robert K. Weiss and writer Robert Wuhl recorded audio commentary for the first, third and sixth episodes. Critics universally praised how the show was still funny more than 20 years after its cancellation. The DVD set was nominated for a Satellite Award for Best DVD Release of a TV Show, though it lost to the DVD set of the eighth season of Fox's The Simpsons. While the Police Squad VHS and Beta videocassette releases had audio only playable in mono sound, the 2006 CBS/Paramount DVD release had its audio remastered and all 6 episodes are available in Dolby Digital 5.1. Spin-offs The Naked Gun films Six years after the cancellation of Police Squad!, the first Naked Gun film was released called The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!. It performed well at the box office grossing around $78,756,177. The hit comedy became so popular that two sequels The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991) and Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult (1994) were released, The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear was considered the most successful of the three, grossing around $86,930,411, while Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult grossed $51,132,598. Roger Ebert rated the first movie 3½ out of four stars, and gave 3 stars to the two following films. Red Rock Cider commercials A series of British advertisements for Red Rock Cider were made in the same style, with the opening titles changed to other names such as "Fraud Squad" or "Fried Squid", and featuring Leslie Nielsen. In one of these ads, Nielsen shouts, "Hey! You, over there, in the shadows!" The man steps forward and reveals himself to be Hank Marvin, guitarist with sixties pop group, the Shadows. The catchphrase was "Red Rock Cider—it's not red, and there's no rocks in it." The opening titles were re-used for the commercials (see above); they included: * There Go My Trousers (Terror in the Night) * Operation Undercover (The Secret Assignment) * My Wife Ate A Walrus (The Amy Johnson Story) * Albert Einstein Form Guide (Voiceover David Healy, Available For Bar Mitzvahs) Some of the jokes that were used in the commercials were originally taken from Police Squad! such as when Ed says "Cover me!" and gets covered with a blanket, which was a gag taken from "The Butler Did It (A Bird in the Hand)". The advertisements were shown in British cinemas as well as on television. Other spin-offs After the show's cancellation (and well before production on the Naked Gun movies), the producers considered turning the show into a movie by linking several episodes together with new scenes. A few of these scenes were actually filmed (including an elaborate "freeze frame" gag involving a burning courtroom) before the project was abandoned. This footage can be viewed on the DVD release. The Police Squad! characters were resurrected during the WWE's Summerslam 1994 PPV. In this guise, they were looking for The Undertaker, who in storylines had previously vanished. See also * Sledge Hammer!, a sustained satire of Dirty Harry and other action heroes. *''A Touch of Cloth, a 2012 UK mini-series that spoofs crime shows in similar fashion. *Angie Tribeca'', a 2016 TV series that also spoofs crime shows in a similar fashion. References External links * * * The TV MegaSite's Police Squad Site * Transcribed scripts for all 6 episodes at policesquadscripts.com * Script of the unproduced seventh episode "Testimony Of Terror" http://davidmisch.com/images/TVPSTestimonyOfTerror.pdf Category:1982 American television series debuts Category:1982 American television series endings Category:1980s American television series Category:1980s American comedy television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American television sitcoms Category:American crime television series Category:The Naked Gun Category:English-language television programming Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television programs adapted into films Category:1982 television series debuts Category:1982 television series endings